


пятый

by Rena_Welt



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: полностью уничтоженный в своей двойственности.





	1. Chapter 1

его распорядок дня со временем устаканивается:

а) V падает на своих слабых, _слабых _ногах. на теле клеймом — шрамы и знаки — выжигают остатки боли.  
б) V встает, потому что грифон кричит ему или из-за него: он всегда был причиной чьей-то боли и со временем об этом думает, как о стагнации. стоит брать планку выше.

в промежутках — теряет сознания на пять-десять-тридцать минут, пока вновь не приходит в себя и не видит, что вокруг — пустота, в которой слишком много теней, крови и отсутствия сожаления у вполне конкретных личностей.

бесконечная рулетка, если резюмировать.

асфальт крошится у него под ногами и вместе с ними самими — V не знает, сколько ему еще осталось.

(V не хочет этого знать.)

цифра определенно невелика.

трость трещит и угрожает сломаться вот уже второй месяц.  
он сам — умереть примерно столько же.

но они еще целы, и V думает, что лучше бы нет.

грифон хрипло каркает у него на плече — еще одно теневое безумие. тульпа, как сказал бы его психиатр, но от него не осталось даже тела, так что V лишь глухо смеется и протыкает очередную грудь (не/человеческую — уже плевать).

с недавних пор — на все.

**

книга еле ощутимо теплеет в руке: тексты приносят успокоение, давно забытое и сродни чувству безопасности. по крайней мере — на время: его и так немного, так что должно хватить.

он бредет по руинам и трупам — тому, что спустя дни, недели и месяцы еще имеет значение. и тому, что вообще все еще существует.

он бредет по руинам и трупам.

и прекрасно знает, что это все — его вина.


	2. Chapter 2

_н е т._

V цепляется остатками разума за воспоминания, слова, чужие голоса, которые теряются сквозь призму его ощущений — и отчаянно надеется наконец-то потерять и себя.

Неро хмурится, когда видит его таким.

Неро говорит: отдохни.  
Неро говорит: нельзя так сильно напрягаться.

Неро говорит, но V уже не помнит его.

тени кусают его за тощие запястья, заползают в строки среди букв и сидят на оголенных нервах. их лица становятся лицом Данте, лицом Неро, его лицом — и в конечном итоге они нападают, когда V нетерпеливо отталкивает от себя мальчишку и выбегает, едва не сбив Нико.

это кажется логичным и еще чуть менее — адекватным, что в принципе равнозначно, так что он падает в ближайшем переулке, надеясь никого не встретить, опирается на ледяной камень и долго, долго, _долго _гипнотизирует шар с кровью.

вероятно, не стоило так быстро бежать: голова болит, и V едва может поднять дрожащие руки, чтобы убедиться в факте их наличия. а лучше — неналичия. и не только их.

это становится обыденным. может, однажды ему даже понравится.

V закрывает глаза: кровь бешено пульсирует — наверное, он сейчас самая лакомая добыча для Уризена — и проваливается в бессознательное, надеясь никогда не очнуться.

и затем, конечно же, вновь приходит в себя.


	3. сожалеющий

первое, что чувствует V — дым сигарет и эту типичную манеру езды Нико: собрать все углы и желательно с кровью. а отсутствие сильных повреждений на фургоне предпочитает списать на демонов — уж их-то полно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

он ловит ее взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

— отлично, боец. раз очнулся, то держись. иначе наш корабль рискует затонуть.

V молчит, но ответа и не требуют.

его подбрасывает и швыряет обратно на кровать. руки дрожат, слабость накатывает с утроенной силой и сдохнуть именно сейчас хочется как никогда прежде.

вместо этого он крепче цепляется за поручни.

осколки воспоминаний еще можно собрать в отличие частей тела, которые рискуют быть разбросанными по всему салону. 

наконец Нико останавливается — довольная и гордая, бросает на него мимолетный взгляд и улыбается кому-то в окне.

— белый конь к твоим услугам, принцесса.

адресовано не ему, но V все равно глухо смеется, потому что это единственное, на что он еще способен.

V глухо смеется над Нико.

и почти жалеет, что придется ее убить.


	4. беспомощный

V знает это — идеальный вариант.  
и шанс, и возможность — все подстраивается под него, даже грифон ворчит больше для вида, чем для пользы

Данте почти мертв, и это неловкое _почти_ V вполне может исправить.

руки дрожат то ли от возбуждения, то ли от страха — меч рискует выпасть и вспороть чужую глотку раньше положенного, а Данте лежит обманчиво спокойный, беззащитный и _живой_ — излишне долго для охотника на демонов. сомнения терзают разве что на самых задворках сознания, но V должен довести дело до конца, поэтому он склоняется над ним _и_

**

Шаги Данте полностью затихают.

Уризен определенно справится с этим лучше.


End file.
